Nikki Castillo
Nikki Castillo is an American actor and voice actor. She is the voice of Betsy in the Cartoon Network original series Summer Camp Island. Personal Life The eldest of three children, Nikki was born and raised in San Diego, California. She started singing and dancing at the age of 5 and by the time she was 10, made her professional stage debut playing a Little Who in Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas at the Old Globe Theatre in San Diego. She went on to play several other roles in different musicals until she landed her biggest one, the title role in the Page-To-Stage workshop production of Duncan Sheik and Steven Sater's new musical The Nightingale at the La Jolla Playhouse. The role opened up new doors for Nikki, leading her to New York to sign with an NY agent and then auditioning for several Broadway Musicals reaching final callbacks for Lavender in Matilda the Musical in 2013. But after growing too tall for kid roles but not old enough for older roles in Broadway, she then shifted her focus on Hollywood. In 2014, she booked her first feature film playing a cop's daughter in Driving While Black (2015). In late 2015, she booked her first TV show guest starring in season 2 of Disney's «K.C. Undercover» (2015) playing the recurring role of Akina. . In 2016, she booked another guest starring role in season 3 of TNT's «The Last Ship» (2014) playing Malaya and a large co-starring role in season 3 of CBS' «Scorpion» (2014) as Patty Logan. In early 2017, she reached another milestone by booking her first voiceover roles on an animated pilot/short and a new animated series on a leading animation network. Later the same year, she got promoted to recurring cast in season 4 of CBS' «Scorpion» (2014) reprising her role as Patty Logan. Nikki is mostly preoccupied with life after high school but in her spare time, she enjoys singing, dancing, doing musical theatre, spending time with her brother and sister, and watching her favorite TV shows Sherlock, Dr. Who, Supernatural, Once Upon A Time to name a few. But when needing an alone time, she finds solace in knitting, crocheting, sewing, and doing pretty much any arts & crafts. Ask her why and she'll tell you she's a Grandma at heart! Career When not on a theatre stage or in front of a camera, Nikki enjoys performing and is actually an alumna of the Hollywood Launch Academy, a triple threat talent training program geared toward launching the next generation of triple threat performers in L.A. She has performed in various venues in Hollywood/LA and San Diego, and is a regular performer for the Tunes For Tots of Southern California to benefit various charitable organizations. Her passion for giving back to the community has also led her to perform at various charity events/concerts that benefit the youth community in particular such as Music4Education by Pencils For Promises, Heart of a Child by Resounding Joy, and Songs For Shelter by SD Youth Services and Toussaint Academy. Characters voiced by Nikki Castillo Betsy.png|Betsy Trivia * Nikki's height is 5' 2" (1,57 m). Links Nikki's IMDb Nikki's Website Nikki's Twitter Nikki's Instagram Category:Show staff Category:Real People Category:Voice Actors